duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Hakuoh
Hakuoh is a character in the Duel Masters anime and manga series. His name loosely translates to "White Phoenix", which also reveals what deck theme he uses: the Light Civilization. Anime Season 1 Hakuoh is the strongest duelist shown at the temple. He mainly uses cards from the Light Civilization in his deck, and is also the leader of the White Soldiers. He never enters tournaments as he is the head of the temple and had never lost a game before Shobu. In order to duel against Hakuoh, a duelist must obtain 50 tokens from many duelists in a free-for-all challenge and also to defeat the four temple Guardians. Before Hakuoh was turned evil by the Master, he was a nice person and a great duelist who enjoyed playing for fun. After his duel with Shobu where he lost, he joined Shobu's group of friends. Hakuoh first appeared in episode 6 (Wok on the Wildside) of the first season of the Duel Masters Anime, when he had a match with a duelist from china, To-Ban-Jan. To-Ban-Jan used a fire civilization deck that was similar to Shobu's deck. Hakuoh managed to defeat To-Ban-Jan easily in their duel. Deck Hakuoh's deck is focused on Light civilization creatures, summoning creatures with high power and the Blockerability as well as tapping opponent creatures. In Season 2 when he was in the Shobu's group he started to also use some of the Nature Civilization and multicolored cards in his deck. In the end of this season he was captured by Zakira and became brainwashed. He was then told about the tragic story of his mother, and how Shobu's group was the cause of everything and that Shobu's group was also holding him back. In Season 3, he appeared in the persona known as "White", and started to use Darkness Civilization cards in his deck. Season 1 *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits x2 *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *Urth, Purifying Elemental *Senatine Jade Tree *Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian x2 *Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *Reusol, the Oracle x3 *Screaming Sunburst x2 *Diamond Cutter x2 *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression x2 *Holy Awe x2 *Kolon, the Oracle x2 *Syforce, Aurora Elemental *Miele, Vizier of Lightning *La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *Phal Eega, Dawn Guardian *Dracobarrier *Solar Ray *Emerald Grass *Moonlight Flash *Ballas, Vizier of Electrons x2 *Frei, Vizier of Air *Aeris, Flight Elemental *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Gran Gure, Space Guardian Urth and Hanusa were cards that were gifted to him from his mother, as well as his main trump cards. Sacred Lands In the English season 2 of Duel Masters, Hakuoh's deck was more based on evolution creatures such as Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits, Kuukai, Finder of Karma and Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic, though he kept most of the cards from his season 1 deck, the only additions he made being: *Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Aeris, Flight Elemental *Kuukai, Finder of Karma *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian Duel Masters Charge In the Duel Masters Charge season, Hakuoh changes his deck a few times. His tournament deck began as Light and Water file:blockericon.jpg Blocker deck based on summoning Alcadeias. *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Urth, Purifying Elemental *Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Kizar Basiku, the Outrageous *Aquan *Ikaz, the Spydroid *Petrova, Channeler of Suns *Miraculous Snare *Rain of Arrows *Solar Ray *Kolon, the Oracle Later in the series, when he was able to duel again, Hakuoh began to use Light and Nature cards. *Elupheus, Lord of Spirits *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Skysword, the Savage Vizier *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Holy Awe *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *Valkyer, Starstorm Elemental *Aeris, Flight Elemental However, when he turned into White and dueled Kokujo, he added Cross Gears into his deck. *Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike *Rustle, Apostle of the Waltz *Jil Warka, Time Guardian *Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force *Shining Defense *Punish Hold *Hunter, the Invoked *Octillion Force *Grand Cross Catastrophe Season 3/4/5/6 deck In later seasons of the anime, Hakuoh starts to use cards from the White Knight archetype. These cards were used in season 3 and 4. *Astinos, White Knight Spirit *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Five Star, Spirit of Luck *Get Ready *Gravitius, White Knight Spirit *Leonidas, White Knight Spirit *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *Natalia, White Knight Light Weapon *Pillar of Feather, White Knight Fortress *Sepa, White Knight Monk *Sterios, White Knight Guardian *Super Spark *Tirios, White Knight Oracle *Ulferios, White Knight Infinity Dragon *White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits *White Knight Spark At the end of Season 4, he started to use a new deck based on DMC-46 Arcadias Knights. This deck also featured various cards from Darkness Civilization, as well as multicolored Light and Darkness creatures. In the middle of the 5th season, Hakuoh was saved by Shobu's group. After being saved, he changed his deck back to the light civilization and used a DMC-50 Perfect Angel deck. He used the Perfect Angel deck and managed to defeat Zakira and promised to Shobu and the group to always be a part of their group, and to become stronger. Similar to the others in the group, Hakuoh started to use Psychic Creatures and Hyperspatial spells in season 6. Gallery Hakuoh_(Season_1).gif|Hakuoh under The Master's influence. Hakuoh_DM-Charge.jpg|Hakuoh in Duel Masters Charge series. Hakuoh_DM-Charge_Lost_Memories.jpg|Hakuoh after losing his sanity so he could easily be controlled by Zakira. Hakuoh.png|Hakuoh in Duel Masters Cross series. W_(White).jpg|Hakuoh under Zakira's influence, as "White". Trivia * In episode 6 of the English dub version of the anime, one of the announcers mentioned that Hakuoh was affiliated with clothing stores and hair products. * When Shobu won his duel in season 1 against him, his hair turned from blue to yellow. Category:Anime Character Category:Movie Character Category:Fua Duelists Category:Manga Character